Of Brothers and Fathers
by RunWonderlandRun
Summary: "I love you," he said, "no matter what they say….you'll always be my son."
1. Chapter 1

**Got this from a prompt on the Glee-Angst meme.**

Of Brothers and Fathers

_Linda was her name. Cooper bumped into her at the end of the first day of high school. It was love at first sight. _

"Is this your brother?"

Kurt grabbed a picture off Blaine's nightstand. Blaine smiled and sat next to his boyfriend.

"Yea…that's Cooper."

"You look like him." Kurt said.

Blaine's grin widened, "So everybody says."

_After a month of dating, Cooper invited Linda over to his house to introduce her to his parents. His mother adored her and his usually distant father gave Cooper a pat on the back and a wink._

"Where does he live?"

Kurt put the picture back and picked up another one, "You look so adorable here!"

Blaine laughed, "We went all out that year. It was our last Halloween together," he said, "Cooper lives in Vermont; he's a doctor."

"Oh?" Kurt nuzzled Blaine's neck, "what kind of doctor?"

"Pediatrician."

_Every year Cooper's parents attended a Christmas party thrown by his father's business partner. This was the first year he was allowed to stay home alone. Twenty minutes after they left Cooper was welcoming Linda into the house. An hour after that Cooper was unbuttoning his girlfriend's dress, his hands shaking. _

"Cool!" Kurt kissed his cheek, "do you visit him often?"

Blaine frowned, "I haven't seen him since" he paused, "since before I transferred to Dalton," Kurt rubbed his back, "I want to go see him but my parents won't let me," Blaine scoffed, "they say that he's too busy to take care of me."

"You're 17-I'm sure you can take care of yourself."

"My parents…" Blaine let out a sigh, "my parents and Cooper don't get along," he winced, "When I was at the hospital after…well after, Dad and Coop got into a HUGE fight right outside my room. Security had to be called in."

"Wow," Kurt said, "that's…wow."

"My mom's a little better I guess" Blaine shrugged, "but she doesn't get along with him either. They never call him and Coop only calls me."

_In March Linda showed up at his house. Her face was white and her eyes red. She told him that she'd been feeling sick for a week so her parents took her to the doctor._

_"Cooper I'm…I'm pregnant."_

"He calls or texts me every day," Blaine smiles, "he really wants to meet you."

"Moi?" Kurt asked cheeks red.

"Of course; he says that it's his duty to meet you."

_An hour after Linda dropped by, Cooper's parents came home. He was sitting on the couch staring at the floor. Worried his mom ran her fingers through his hair and asked what's wrong. When he looked into his mother's eyes Cooper started bawling. It took him twenty minutes to tell his frightened parents that he'd gotten his fourteen year old girlfriend pregnant. _

"Maybe he could come see us at nationals!" Kurt lied down on the bed, "unless your parents are going?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and lied down next to his boyfriend, "They never do…and yes I did think about asking him to come to nationals."

"Do it then," Kurt played with Blaine's curls, "I know how much you miss him."

"He's my hero."

_"I got Linda pregnant."_

_ Before he could finish speaking, his mother slapped Cooper across the face before running up the stairs, crying. His father had grabbed his arms and dragged Cooper to his room. He pushed Cooper onto his bed._

_ "I'm very disappointed in you."_

_ His father's reaction hurt more than the slap his mother gave him._

"Cooper was the one who took me out on Halloween," Blaine looked at Kurt, "he also took me to see Santa every Christmas," Kurt kissed his cheek, "and every time I had a nightmare, Cooper would let me sleep in his bed and sing me to sleep," Blaine closed his eyes, "he was the best brother I could have asked for."

"Sounds like it," Kurt whispered, "talk to him tomorrow then. Ask him to come see you in New York."

_Cooper and Linda's parents talked behind his back. Linda had been pulled from school and he had no way to talk to her. Cooper wanted to talk to his girlfriend. He wanted to know what was going to happen with the baby. He wanted to know if she was keeping it. He wanted to know if he could ever meet his kid. A mother after Linda told him she was pregnant his parents sat him down to talk. Neither Linda nor her parents wanted the baby. They were going to put him up for adoption. Cooper went into shock. He shouldn't have been so surprised. They were fourteen years old. They couldn't raise a baby. _

Someone knocked on the door, "Blaine?"

"Yea mom?"

His mother peeked inside, "Your father should be home in a few minutes," her gaze strayed to Kurt and she smiled, "that's a nice vest you have on, Kurt."

"Thank you Mrs. Anderson," Kurt tossed his head back a little before standing up, "I guess I should get ready to go."

Blaine's mother nodded, "Thanks Kurt," she smiled at her son boyfriend, "drive safely."

"At least my mother likes you," Blaine murmured. Kurt laughed and pinched his cheek,

"That's because I make her baby boy happy."

_Two weeks after finding out that his girlfriend was going to put his baby up for adoption Cooper went to his parents and begged them to let him keep his kid. His father had screamed himself hoarse, telling Cooper that he was a kid himself and how was he going to raise a kid with no money and no place of his own? His mother had stared at him, an odd look on her face. When his father stopped yelling she told Cooper to go to his room and wait. An hour later his mother had gone into his room. She told him that there was no way Cooper could raise a baby on his own. But his parents could._

"I'll talk to you tonight?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

"I love you," Blaine said. He dropped his head to Kurt's shoulder for a second. Kurt ran his hand down his boyfriend's back.

"I love you too, Blaine."

_ The day Linda gave birth Cooper had to beg his parents to let him go with them to the hospital. He had hoped to see Linda but he never did. When a nurse walked up to them holding a baby, Cooper started to cry. Before his parents could react, Cooper took his baby from the nurse and held him close to his chest._

_ "It's a boy."_

Blaine watched his boyfriend drive off. A minute later his mom once again knocked on his door.

"Come in."

She comes in with a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry about that sweetheart," she kissed Blaine's forehead and hugged him, "you're father is trying," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yea," Blaine sighed, "thanks mom."

"I'm serious," his mom turned him around "we both love you very much. You're our youngest-our baby. Your father…your father just wants what he thinks is best for you. Ok?"

_Cooper held his while his parents signed the adoption papers. The nurse looked at him with pity but he tried to ignore her. After everything was signed they took the baby home. His parents allowed Cooper to place his baby into the car seat and ride in the back with him. When they got home they let him take his son into the house. Before he could place the car seat down his mother unbuckled the baby and took him into her arms._

_ "His name is Blaine," she told Cooper, "Blaine Anthony."_

"I know Mom."

She tapped his nose, "I'll call you when dinners ready ok?"

"OK."

When his mom left, Blaine pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he came across Cooper's name. His finger hovered over the "dial" button. Just as he was about to call him, Blaine heard his father's car pull into the driveway.

"Blaine!" his mother called out, "your Dad's here."

Frowning Blaine put his phone back into his pocket. He'll call his brother after dinner.

_His parents moved them to Westerville. They dotted on Blaine and shipped Cooper to Dalton Academy School for boys. On the weekends when Cooper came home he spent as much time as he could with his son. Late at night, when both his parents and Blaine slept, Cooper would sneak into his baby's room and watch him. _

_ "I love you," he said, "no matter what they say….you'll always be my son."_

**A/N-This wouldn't leave me alone. Un-betaed so….forgive any mistake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I started this before I finished the prologue. Be warned, this update is rare. I normally don't have a lot of free time. I'll try not to let 2 weeks pass before I update but that's all I can promise. **

_A month after Kurt and him started dating Blaine was invited to Friday night dinners. _

"What did you do today, honey?" his mother asked. Blaine took a sip of his soda before responding.

"Kurt and I just studied."

His mother nodded.

"Don't you think you're spending a little too much time with your _**friend**_?"

"Anthony," his mother closed her eyes, "please."

_Blaine expected dinner with Kurt's family to be awkward and for Burt to start interrogating him as soon as he sat down at the table; but that wasn't the case. Dinner was spent talking about glee, football and school. Carole, Kurt and on occasion Finn, made sure to include him in every conversation and Burt never really threaten Blaine. It was the best dinner Blaine had been to in years._

"Not really." Blaine responded coolly. His father stared at him, blue eyes cold and mouth set in a frown.

"So!" His mother said, "Nationals are coming up. It's going to be in New York, right?"

"Yea," Blaine took a bite of his potatoes and tried to ignore his father's quiet scoff, "The third week of May."

"Sounds great!" his mother's voice was loud and cheery, "I'll see if we can get some time off so that we can come see you," she turned to Blaine's father, a fake grin painted on her lips, "what do you think Anthony?"

His father hummed but didn't say anything. Blaine wasn't surprised. Even when he went to Dalton and was part of the Warblers, Blaine's father never went to any of the competitions or events. They ate in silence for a while.

"Actually," Blaine licked his lips, "I was thinking of inviting Cooper to-"

"No."

His mother slammed her fork onto the table. Her green eyes darkened. Blaine scowled. He was expecting this response but it still made him angry.

"Cooper's my brother!"

"He's a bad influence sweetheart," his mother pleaded, "please just drop it."

"I haven't seen him since before I started Dalton!"

"The answer is no Blaine," his mother turned back to her food, "and that's final."

"Besides" Blaine's father said, "he's probably too busy anyways. I'm sure he wouldn't have time to come watch you sing."

Face red with anger Blaine shoved his chair back and stomped out of dining room. Blaine counted to ten in his head and ignored his parent's calls. As soon as Blaine entered his room he locked the door before leaning against it. When he no longer felt the urge to pound into something Blaine took out his phone and called his brother.

"Hello B!" Cooper's greeted, "how are you?"

"Hi Coop…" Blaine tried not to sound upset but Cooper let out a breath.

"What happened?"

Rubbing his neck Blaine moved away from his door.

"You know how we're going to national's right?"

Cooper laughed, "Um yea…you called me after regional's and screamed the good news at me."

Blaine chuckled, "Yea…it came up during dinner" he rolled his eyes, "well Mom brought it up after Kurt came up-"

"Ah," Cooper said, "the old man say something?"

"He always does."

Ever since the Sadie Hawks incident Blaine's Dad had grown distant. Not that he'd been super affectionate with Blaine to begin with. Blaine remembers his friends in elementary talking about how their Dad would take them to the park or to McDonalds or read them stories or teach them how to ride a bike. Blaine's Dad never did any of that. Anthony Anderson expressed his love with expensive gifts and the occasional cuddle. Cooper was more of a Dad to Blaine when he was a kid than his father had ever been. Blaine remembers Cooper taking him out to get ice cream and taking him to the book store to pick out something and teaching him how to play football; things that fathers were supposed to do with their kids.

"Don't listen to him," Cooper sounded angry, "he's a bastard."

Blaine laughed, "Yea," he slumped down until he was sitting on the floor, "anyways…Mom brought up nationals and said that she'll see if they can get some time off to come see me…Dad didn't say anything but I know he won't. He never has."

"He doesn't know what he's missing."

"Thanks," Blaine mumbled, "after mom told Dad that she see about coming to see me I…I said that I would like to invite you too," he paused, "you can guess how well that went."

"Yea," Cooper clicked his tongue, "they're not too fond of me."

His brother sounded resigned. Blaine wished that he could tell Cooper that it wasn't true. That their parents loved him and missed him and wanted to see him again but he knew that was a lie. As far as Blaine can remember Cooper and his parents didn't get along. He remembers eavesdropping on their screaming matches when he started day-care and Blaine remembers how sometimes his mom would do everything in her power to keep Cooper away from Blaine. When Blaine would cry for his brother his parent's would tell him that Cooper had been bad and they didn't want Blaine to turn out like him.

"Mom didn't like the idea, "Blaine picked at his pants, "but really, I don't think they'll go to New York…" he bit his lip, "do you think you could?"

"I'd love to!" Cooper exclaimed, "I'll be sure to take a few days off to come see you. And hey! I'll finally be able to meet the amazing Kurt Hummel!"

"You're not going to embarrass me are you?"

"Only a little," there was the sound of rustling, "listen I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow ok, B? Don't let Dad bring you down, alright? And don't tell Mom you invited me."

"OK," Blaine said, "Bye Cooper. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Blaine. I miss you too."

When Cooper hung up, Blaine didn't waste any time in calling Kurt.

"Hey you!" his boyfriend said, "How was dinner?"

Blaine groaned and thumped his head on the door. Kurt hissed,

"That bad?"

"My mom brought up nationals…but only because Dad said that I was spending too much time with my friend -"

Kurt sighed.

"But when I told my mom that I was thinking of inviting Coop to nationals she just…she flipped out, Kurt. She slammed her silverware down and said no and," he growled, "I just don't understand," Blaine bit his fingers, "I don't know why they hate him."

"Well, just because they don't get along doesn't mean-"

"No," Blaine shook his head, "No I'm…I'm pretty sure they hate him, Kurt. They hate Cooper and I don't know why."

Blaine heard his boyfriend moving around, "There must be SOME reason," Kurt mumbled, "parents just don't wake up one day and decide to hate their child."

"I can't think of anything."

"Your brother didn't sneak off to parties?"

"No."

"No drugs, no alcohol, no girlfriend with questionable tattoos?"

Blaine laughed a little at that, "None of the above no," he pursed his lips, "come to think of it...Cooper never had a girlfriend when he was at Dalton."

"Maybe your parents are just…odd for lack of a better word I suppose," Kurt said, "I'm guessing that you're still going to invite Cooper to come see you at national's?"

"I already did," Blaine shrugged, "It's not like my parents are going to go. Besides, Cooper's been dying to meet you."

"And I've been dying to meet him too," Kurt responded, his tone playful, "I can only imagine the stories he'll be able to tell me about your childhood. I can't wait."

Blaine talked to Kurt until bedtime.

()()()()()(

A couple of days after talking to his older brother on the phone, Blaine came home to chaos.

"I want you out of my house!" his mother screeches filled Blaine's ears "Get out! Get out!"

"I'm not leaving until I see him!"

Blaine's eyes widened-that was Cooper's voice.

"He's at school," his mother screamed, "Go! I don't want you to see him."

Taking a deep breath Blaine opened the front door and stepped inside. Before he could even drop his bag by the door, somebody grabbed his arm and was trying to pull him back out.

"Hey!"

"You're mother and brother are talking, Blaine." His father's grip on his arm tightened, "Let them-"

"Blaine!"

"Cooper!" Blaine felt his father's hand relax and he ran into brothers open arms, "Cooper!"

Laughing his brother spun him around once better setting him back on the floor. He kissed Blaine's forehead and ran his hands down Blaine's face.

"Look at you!" Cooper said, "You look all grown up!" he laughed, "God your hair! It didn't look that bad in pictures."

"Hey" Blaine patted his hair, "I don't use that much Gel."

"I think you do."

"Blaine," his mother pulled him back with a gentle but firm grip, "your brother and I are talking," she ran a hand down his cheek, "Why don't you go up to your room sweetheart?"

"I want to be with Cooper."

His mother looked like she was trying not to cry, "I know," her eyes met Coopers, "you can be with him after we talk ok?"

"You weren't talking," Blaine shook his head, "you were shouting."

With a sigh his father stepped next to his mother, "Cooper would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Anthony!"

"Clara," Blaine stepped closer to his brother, "I think it's best if our…son stayed for dinner."

His mother straightened and shot Cooper a look.

"Fine," she took Blaine's hand, "honey could you please help me with dinner?"

"I-"

Cooper nodded, "Go on…I'll still be here."

"Ok."

()()()()()

Dinner was awkward-painfully awkward. If Blaine talked to Cooper for more than a minute his mother would interrupt him to ask about school or glee. His normally quiet father also kept butting into their conversation to ask Cooper about his work. Towards the end of the meal his mother stared at Cooper.

"When are you going back home?" she asked in a bland tone. Blaine ran a hand down his face. Cooper continued to eat.

"I'm not sure" he said.

"You're…" his mother laced her fingers together, "I'm sure there are some friends you'll want to visit while you're here."

Cooper wiped his mouth and looked up.

"You know why I'm here" he smiled at Blaine, "I was thinking we could go get ice cream after this."

"Blaine needs to do his homework."

Coopers smile fell off his face. He turned to their father.

"I can do it when I get back" Blaine said, "It's not like I have-"

"Homework first," his father insisted. Cooper's hands turned into fists. Blaine started to feel sick.

"I'll have him back-"

"No means no Cooper," Blaine's mother went to stand behind him, "besides it's too cold for ice cream anyways."

Blaine bit his tongue so as to not shout at his parents. Cooper leaned back and started laughing.

"Really? Those are your reasons why I can't spend time with Blaine?" his older brother rolled his eyes, "you could be a little more creative you know."

His mother massaged Blaine's shoulder. His father gave Cooper a strange look.

"You'll understand when you have kids of your own, son."

Coopers face turned white and he started trembling. Shocked Blaine watched his brothers eyes fill with tears. Above him his mother drew in a ragged breath.

"I think it's best if you left, Cooper."

Blaine watched his older brother bow his head. At that moment, Cooper looked more like a teenager being grounded than an adult.

"Ok," his brother said. Blaine's chest ached. The last time he saw Cooper this defeated was when he visited Blaine at the hospital. Cooper patted Blaine's shoulder.

"I'll see you later, ok buddy?"

Before Blaine could get over his shock, his older brother was already gone. His mother stepped away from him.

"Go to your room darling," she whispered. Feeling numb Blaine headed for his room. When he entered his room Blaine drew the curtains back. Cooper was leaning against his car, his shoulders shaking and his hands covering his face. Blaine felt his eyes stinging. He wanted to go out there and hug Cooper. He wanted to tell his brother that he loved him. He wanted to tell Cooper that if it came down to choosing between him and his parents, Blaine would choose his older brother. But Blaine couldn't. He knew that if he went out there his parents would interfere and make things worse. He knew that they wouldn't hesitate in bringing Cooper down. So Blaine watched as Cooper composed himself before driving away. When he lost sight of his brothers car Blaine let himself fall on his bed and cry. Blaine cried for his brother and for the fact that no matter how hard he or Cooper would try, his parents would never accept their older son back into their lives or Blaine's.

**A/N-My head cannon for this story is that Clara Anderson always wanted more children but for some reason or another couldn't have another after Cooper. She adores Blaine. I think that at the beginning she wasn't so distant with Cooper…but then she grew afraid that Cooper would let slip that they weren't Blaine's parents and that's when she started trying to keep Blaine away from her son. Anthony Anderson, I think never really got over the fact that his 14 year old son got his teenage girlfriend pregnant. Anthony loves Blaine but he's not a very affectionate man. He raised Blaine as he raised Cooper. Deep, Deep, DEEP down Mr. and Mrs. Anderson love Cooper…they're just both terrified (Clara more so) that he'll one day tell Blaine the truth.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaine met Kurt at his house before school started the day after Cooper dropped by.

"So I was thinking we-"Kurt blinked at him, "Wow… Blaine don't take this the wrong way, but you look awful."

"I know," Blaine yawned and rubbed his eyes, "I didn't sleep at all last night."

Kurt stepped forward, "What happened? Are you feeling sick?"

"My brother came home to visit me."

"Really?" Kurt started to clap but then stopped, "Oh…I'm assuming that your parents were home?"

"God," Blaine snorted, "I heard my mother's screams through the door. She was yelling at Cooper to get out."

Wincing Kurt pulled his boyfriend into a hug, "I'm sorry."

"That's not even the worst part," Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, "Dad invited Cooper to stay for dinner, but they wouldn't let us talk. Then Cooper invited me to go get ice cream, but my dad said I had too much homework-"

"Really?"

Blaine nodded against Kurt's neck.

"And then my mom said that it's too cold for ice cream anyways."

Kurt chuckled, "Spring is in a couple of days."

"I know!" Blaine huffed, "So Cooper got mad and talked back to Dad and then…" he paused.

"And then…?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked into his boyfriend's eyes, "And that's when Dad told Cooper that he'd understand when he'd have children of his own." Kurt rubbed the back of Blaine's neck. "Coop just…I don't know how to describe it really. His face just lost all color and…and he looked like he was about to cry and mom sounded like she was crying and…and…" Blaine sniffled.

"Oh no," Kurt pulled him into the house and shut the door, "No, Blaine, please don't cry."

"I just," Blaine coughed, "you should have seen him Kurt. God he looked so defeated." He took a deep breath. "After he left I went up to my room and looked out my window. Cooper was leaning against his car crying."

Kurt tugged Blaine over to the couch. "Sit down," he said. Blaine obeyed. Kurt took a tissue from his bag and gently wiped Blaine's cheek. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's ok," Blaine mumbled.

"It's really not," his boyfriend said. "They have no right to treat your brother-who, from what you tell me, is a wonderful person- like that, and they definitely don't have the right to treat you like…like…like a pawn in their game of hate."

Blaine hummed, "They always have though. Ever since I was small they've tried to keep Cooper away from me. My mom sometimes kept me by her side all day so that Cooper wouldn't come near. If we were in the living room and Cooper came in, Mom would pick me up and take me to her room."

Kurt made a face, "And I thought your mom was the nice one."

"When it comes to you," Blaine murmured, "but when it comes to my brother…"

"Well," Kurt gazed down at him, "hopefully you and your brother will be able to talk without your parents interfering."

Shrugging Blaine looked at his boyfriend, a small grin on his lips.

"Come on…let's go to school."

()()()()()(

"Ugh," Kurt made a face, "I hate history. It's so boring."

"No, it's not," Blaine said, "the teacher just makes it seem that way."

"I kind of miss our old history teacher." Kurt hitched up his bag. "She might have gotten everything wrong but her class was entertaining at least."

Just as Blaine was about to answer his phone rang.

"It's my parents," he sighed. "Should I answer?"

Kurt scrunched up his nose. "I'm guessing if you don't they'll keep on calling until you do, so…"

"Yea." Reluctantly Blaine answered his phone. "Hi mom."

"…It's me Blaine."

"Dad." That surprised him; his father never called him. "Um…hi. Do you need anything?"

His father's voice sounded odd. "Your mother and I were thinking that if you want, you can invite your boyfriend to dinner today."

Blaine's jaw dropped.

"I-what?"

Ever since Blaine came out his father never talked about his sexuality. He had always referred to Kurt as a "friend." When his parents would drag him to an office party of some kind his Dad would always point out pretty girls that he thought Blaine should talk to.

"Blaine? Are you there?"

"Uh ok," he turned to Kurt, "I don't know Dad."

"I promise I won't say anything to upset you."

His father sounded sincere and almost chastened. Warmth filled Blaine's chest and his stomach jumped.

"OK," he grabbed Kurt's arm, "Ok I'll ask him, and then he'll ask his parents, and then -hopefully- we'll see you there. Thanks, Dad."

"No problem. I'll see you and hopefully your boyfriend," Blaine couldn't help but smile, "at dinner later."

After his father hung up Blaine turned to Kurt.

"You are not going to believe this."

"What?"

"Kurt," Blaine looked up and down the hall to make sure that they were alone, "Kurt my father just invited you to dinner."

"Your father," Kurt said, frowning, "invited your "friend" to dinner?"

"No that's just it!" Blaine placed a quick kiss on Kurt's lips, "He called you my boyfriend! Twice!"

"Did he?"

"I know, I was shocked too, but he did! He called you my boyfriend and told me to tell you that you're invited for dinner."

"Well," Kurt stuttered, a grin blooming on his face, "Blaine this-this is great!" He took out his cell phone, "Hold on, just let me call my dad and ask him if I can go."

()()()()

The ride to Blaine's house was filled with nervous, bubbly chatter.

"I look fine, right?" Kurt asked as he fixed his hair, "My clothes aren't wrinkly or anything and I don't-"

"You look perfect." Blaine was jumping a little in his seat. "You'll be fine Kurt."

"I've never really met your dad before," Kurt rolled his eyes, "well, ok I met him once but that doesn't count."

Blaine remembered that. Kurt had just been leaving his house when his father showed up. His father had basically ignored Blaine's boyfriend and refused to talk to his son for the next two days.

"No no that won't happen this time." the house came into view. In the driveway was Cooper's car. "Coopers here!"

Kurt turned white. "I'm going to meeting your brother too?"

"I thought you wanted to!"

"I do," Kurt said, wringing his hands together, "I'm just-meeting your father is one thing but meeting your brother…" he shook his head, "I know how much you love your brother. What if he doesn't like me? What if I make a fool out of myself?"

"You won't." Blaine opened his car door. "Now come on!"

They stood in front of the house, hands tightly clasped. Blaine's mother opened the door.

"Blaine." She kissed her son's cheek before turning her attention on Kurt, "Hello." She shook his hand, "I'm so happy that you could join us for dinner."

"Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Anderson."

"Call me Clara," she told Kurt and stepped aside, "please come in."

Blaine's father was waiting in the living room. Cooper was sitting on the couch.

"Hi Dad, hi Cooper!" Blaine tugged Kurt along with him, "This is Kurt-my boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Anderson." His father shook Kurt's hand. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"You and my son have been…dating for a while now," Blaine's father said, "I'm only sorry we didn't invite you sooner."

"Cooper." Blaine pulled his brother closer, his body vibrating with excitement. "This is Kurt-my boyfriend."

"I heard." Instead of shaking Kurt's hand, Cooper pulled him into a hug. "Blaine told me all about you."

"Only good things I hope."

"Of course," Cooper winked. "Did you know Blaine called me the day he first met you?"

Blaine felt his face heat up. "Cooper!"

"He did?"

"Yes." Cooper threw and arm around Blaine and ruffled his hair. "Told me that this _gorgeous_ blue eyed boy-"

"COOPER!"

Someone clapped. "Ok!" Blaine's mother said, "Dinner is ready. Kurt I hope you like seafood."

"I love seafood."

"Great!" Blaine's mother stared at Cooper for a second. "Let's go into the dining room."

()()()()()(

Dinner started out perfectly. Blaine's father didn't talk much, but that was ok because he never talked at the dinner table anyways. He did ask Kurt about his family, and he never once glared at Blaine's boyfriend. His mother practically cooed over Kurt. She made sure to include Kurt in every conversation and kept telling him to take more food. Blaine was so happy about his boyfriend being over at his house, eating at his table with his parents, that it took him a while to realize that something wasn't right. It took Blaine a moment to realize that his brother wasn't talking that much. His brother did chat with Kurt and him but he mostly just picked at his food. Usually Cooper would be talking up a storm with Blaine and completely ignoring their parents attempt to butt into their conversations.

"So Cooper," Blaine took the initiative, "what have you been up to these past couple of days?"

His brother chuckled, "Not much really. Visited some places, saw some old friends." He put his fork down, "That reminds me actually; you told me that one of your friends filmed that play you were in."

"West Side Story," Kurt said, wiping his mouth, "you haven't seen it?"

"Only because Blaine forget to mail it to me," Cooper responded, "I wish I could have come seen it but-"

"You were busy," Blaine's father interrupted. He didn't say it in a cruel way but something about his tone of voice was off.

"I'd love to see you perform one day soon," Cooper winked at Blaine, "I bet you're still a ham," he leaned back to look at Kurt, "did you know that when Blaine was a baby, he would put on little shows for his stuffed animals?"

"Cooper!" Blaine hissed. Kurt laughed.

"And there was this one time-"

"Tell me Kurt-"Blaine's father said his voice a little too loud, "what are your plans for college?"

Kurt blinked, "Well…I have an audition coming up with NYADA. I've already been accepted at a few other colleges as well in case it falls through."

"I'm sure you'll make it," Blaine's mother reassures him before he can do so himself. "From what Blaine has told me you're very talented."

Cooper's smile was sharp, "I'd like to hear you sing sometime, actually. Blaine swears that you sing like-"Blaine covered his brother's mouth.

"Oh my God shut up!" Cooper licked Blaine's palm, "Ew! COOP!"

"It's your fault," his brother smirked. "Here I am, trying to compliment your boyfriend and-"

"Blaine has a copy of other performances, right honey?" his mother interjected, "Kurt sings in them right?"

Cooper frowned a little. Blaine nodded and looked between his parents and his brother. In the ensuing silence, a thought crept up on Blaine. Swallowing he looked over at his boyfriend and then his parents. Taking a breath he looked over at his brother, who wasn't even eating anymore. In that moment it hit Blaine. There's a reason his parents invited Kurt over for dinner. They didn't invite Blaine's boyfriend to get to know him better; they invited him over to act as a buffer between Cooper and him. Blaine's parents were using his boyfriend to get between him and his brother. Cooper would normally have no problem in telling his parents off for interrupting their conversation but with Kurt here-

"Honey?" his mother's voice called out.

Blaine's parents knew that Cooper wouldn't fight back with Kurt sitting there. Someone touched his hand.

"Blaine?" It was Cooper. "Buddy, you don't look so good."

He shoved his chair back and stood up. "I don't feel so good," Blaine said, "I think…I think I'm going to go lay down."

Kurt stood up too. "Are you ok?"

"Yea," he grabbed his boyfriend's hand, "come here." He stared into Kurt's eyes willing him to understand, "Let me walk you out."

Nodding, Kurt grabbed his bag and turned back to the table.

"Thank you for having me over Mrs. Anderson, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine led Kurt back to the front door. He gave Kurt his car keys. Cooper was a few steps behind them.

"I'm really sorry about this Kurt, but," Blaine was shaking with anger, "I can't-I don't-"

"I get it," his boyfriend said, looking at Cooper, "don't worry about it Blaine. I'll call you when I get home ok? And I'll pick you up for school tomorrow." Kurt kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Patting his arm one last time Kurt stepped away, got into his car and drove off. Blaine closed the door and leaned against it.

"Did you come on your own?"

"I wanted to see you again," Cooper whispered, "I haven't seen you in years," he sighed, "Mom and Dad didn't kick out too much of a fuss so I thought that this time it would be ok."

"My boyfriend," Blaine thumps his head against the door, "that's why they invited him isn't it? To make sure that-so that," his throat starting to close off, "To keep us separated."

"I don't think so…" Cooper didn't sound very convinced.

"They did," Blaine sniffed, "I know they did. Every time we talked, they asked Kurt something. They used him against me…they-"

Cooper pulled him into a hug. Blaine wanted to cry. A few tears escaped, but he forced himself to swallow back his sobs. If he started crying now his mother would pry him apart from his brother. Granted she was probably going to do it soon enough, but Blaine wanted to savor this moment. Sure enough a minute later his mother was touching his shoulders.

"How are you feeling darling?"

Blaine wanted to scream at her.

"Do you want me to get you some aspirin? Ginger ale? Blaine?"

He shook his head. Blaine's mother tried to pull him off Cooper, but Blaine didn't let her.

"Maybe you should go lay down, Blaine."

"No," he said, refusing to move from Coopers arms. His brother was rubbing circles onto his back. When Blaine was younger and used to get nightmares, he wouldn't go to his parents for comfort; no, Blaine would go to his older brother. Cooper would rub his back and give him some chocolate milk and sing him back to sleep. Sighing, his mother stepped back.

"Cooper," she said, "Would you…would you please take Blaine to his room?" His brother started moving them towards the stairs, "Don't stay too long, please. Your brother needs to rest."

Blaine and Cooper walked up the stairs. When they reached Blaine's room, Cooper opened the door and lead Blaine to his bed. Tired, Blaine kicked off his shoes and fell back on his pillows. Cooper sat down next to him.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life," Blaine said, "When Dad called, I thought-I thought that maybe he was starting to come around." Cooper lied down next to him and took his hand in his. "I thought that he was going to try, Coop."

His brother looked at him. "Ignore him," Cooper said, "that man is a lost cause." His voice was bitter, "It's his loss for pushing you away, Blaine."

"I know, but," he closed his eyes, "I just…I sometimes feel bad," Blaine whispered, "I want Dad to be proud of me but I feel like I'm this giant disappointment-"

Cooper grabbed Blaine's chin hard. "Don't you dare say that, Blaine!" he practically screamed. "You are not a disappointment." He let go. "You're a bright, sensitive handsome, young man," Cooper let out a breath. "If that man can't see that, then he's fucking stupid," Blaine smiled, "I'm proud of you, buddy. I always have been, and I always will be."

A few tears slipped down Blaine's face and into his pillow.

"That means a lot, Cooper….it really does."

Fifteen minutes later, his mom came knocking at his door. Blaine was grateful that she took her time. With one last hug and kiss Cooper leaves, telling Blaine that he'll still be around for a couple of days.

"Who knows?" Cooper smirks as he ruffled Blaine's hair, "Maybe I'll be able to take you out for ice cream."

Blaine laughed. "Hopefully," he looked at his older brother. "Thanks for everything, Coop."

"No problem," Cooper clapped his shoulder. "Be sure to tell Kurt that I like him, ok?"

"I will."

Cooper didn't stop to talk to his parents. Blaine watched him leave through his window. Once he was out of sight, Blaine grabbed his cell and called Kurt to apologize.

()()()()()(

Over the next few days Cooper kept coming over. He was always there to greet Blaine after he got home from school; unfortunately, so were his parents. His brother no longer stayed for dinner, but he did try to hold an uninterrupted conversation with Blaine and sneak him out of the house. However, Blaine's parents were still doing everything in their power to keep them apart. At one point Blaine screamed at them-but then his mother got teary eyed, and Blaine apologized for a good ten minutes.

On Friday, Blaine is leaving his English class when someone grabs his shoulder. Blaine tenses but then relaxes when he sees who it is.

"Cooper!"

"Hey, Blaine." His brother pulled him close. "How are you?"

"Good," Blaine said, somewhat confused. "What are you doing here?"

Winking, Cooper led them to the exit.

"I'm finally taking you to get some ice cream."

"But…but I have class!"

"Come on," Cooper whined, "missing one day won't hurt you will it?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. This might be his only chance of spending some time with Cooper before nationals. He was going to take that chance.

"Alright…let's go get ice cream."

When Blaine got into Cooper's car, he sent Kurt a text telling him where he was going. Kurt wished him a good time. It was nice talking to Cooper uninterrupted. It made the past few days worth it. Cooper talked about his workplace. He talked about how he loved working with kids but hated dealing with paranoid parents and about maybe getting a dog. Blaine talked about school and moving to New York with Kurt when they graduated.

"Blaine," Cooper said, "are you dead set on ice cream?"

"Um…not really," Blaine said, "do you want to go somewhere else?"

"We need to talk," Cooper's grip tightened on the wheel. "Somewhere…somewhere private. I've been staying with a friend. Would you mind if we went to his place? He's not due back home for hours."

Something in Cooper's voice scared Blaine, but he nodded. They traveled in silence for the rest of the trip. Forty minutes later, Cooper pulled the car up next to a decent looking house.

"Here we are."

Blaine got out of the car. His palms were sweaty, and he could feel his heart thumping against his chest. Cooper opened the door and ushered his brother inside and onto the couch.

"Ok," Cooper sat down across from him. "Blaine…I've been trying to talk to you all this week, but," he growled, "obviously I couldn't."

"Alright," Blaine said. Cooper's eyes softened. Letting out a shaky breath, Cooper reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a picture. He handed that picture to his brother. Blaine looked at it. A much younger Cooper stared back at him. Besides him was pretty girl with dark curly hair.

"I think it's time for you to know."

**A/N-DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Next chapter, Blaine hears the story of why his parents and Cooper don't get along. I wanted to thanks you guys for the reviews. I couldn't respond to all of them, unfortunately, because I had a lot of homework these past few weeks but I'll try to do better. Thanks to GinnyMartin for being my Beta. Next chapter will be a doozy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blaine continued to stare at the picture.

"Know what?" he asked his brother.

Cooper licked his lips.

"When I was 14 years old, we lived in Columbus. I had just started high school when I met her," Cooper nodded towards the picture. "I thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen."

She was pretty, Blaine thought and she looked familiar.

"I wasted no time in asking her out. A couple of weeks after we started dating I took her to meet my parents." Cooper snorted. "Mom loved her, and Dad was proud of me, I think, for having a girlfriend. Everything was going great." he looked at Blaine. "You know how Dad always goes to that Christmas party his partner throws?"

"Of course."

Blaine had tried to get out of going for the past two years, but his parents were adamant that he go. The party was torture; his father would disappear somewhere with his business buddies, and his mom would go talk to her "friends" leaving Blaine standing alone in a corner, trying to will the clock to go faster.

"Ok." Cooper's face turns red. "That year I convinced my parents to let me stay alone. I had to beg them for an entire week, but they finally said yes. I was ecstatic; finally no more boring parties where I had to act forty instead of fourteen."

Cooper's coughed. "There was another reason why I wanted to be alone," Cooper said, "I'd…I'd invited Linda over for a couple of hours."

Blaine's jaw dropped, and then he laughed, "Oh my God are you serious? You invited your girlfriend over?"

"Yea," Cooper smiled. "I did. We talked for a while, and then I gave her something to eat, and then," his brother's hands turned to fists, "and then I invited her up to my room for some…privacy."

Blinking, Blaine looked down at the picture. Mouth opening and closing he looked back up at his brother, who seemed to be doing his best to sink into the couch.

"Coop…you didn't. Oh my-tell me you didn't."

His older brother chuckled. "Yea…yea I did."

"You were 14!" Blaine said. "What were you thinking?"

Cooper shrugged, "I was thinking I loved her, and that she was super hot, and I really, really wanted to have sex with her."

"Wow," Blaine shook his head, "that is wow."

"Yea," Cooper cleared his throat, "that's not the end of the story though. Around…March I think Linda came over to my house. I hadn't seen her for a couple of days. Her friends told me that she had a stomach bug, so I didn't think much of it," Cooper looked at the picture that Blaine held. "When she came over to my house, Linda was pale. Her eyes were wide, and she looked like she was going to faint."

Blaine edged a little closer to his seat.

"She told me…" Cooper swallowed. "She told me that she hadn't been feeling well, so her parents took her to the doctor. And…and the doctor told her that she was pregnant."

Brain reeling, Blaine again looked down at the picture in his hand. Cooper had gotten a girl pregnant. Cooper got a girl pregnant when he was fourteen. Cooper got his girlfriend pregnant when he was a freshman in high school.

"Blaine?"

"You got her pregnant?"

Cooper nodded, looking ashamed.

"We didn't use protection," he whispered. "We were stupid. We thought that if maybe she, you know," Cooper blushed, "jumped up and down-"

"Ok!" Blaine sat up straight. "I get it, ok," he rolled his eyes, "Jeez."

"Sorry," Cooper laughed. "Didn't mean to traumatize you." He grew serious again.

"She was only there for a few minutes. After she left I was in a daze. All I could think about was that I'd gotten my fourteen year old girlfriend pregnant, and oh my God what was I going to do? What was I going to tell my parents?"

Everything suddenly made sense. Ever since Blaine was four, he'd been wondering why his parents hated his older brother, and now he had the answer. Cooper had gotten his girlfriend pregnant.

"Is-is this why-"

"Please," Cooper looked pained, "please let me finish telling the story."

"Ok," Blaine said. Rubbing a hand down his face, Cooper stared at the floor.

"When Mom and Dad came home, I was a wreck. I remember sitting on the couch, and Mom touching me, asking me what was wrong, and I just-I started crying. I cried to the point that even Dad started to get worried, and then I just," Cooper threw his hands up in the air, "I just spit it out. I told them that I got Linda pregnant."

"I'm," Blaine cleared his throat, "I'm guessing they didn't take the news very well."

Cooper snorted, "Mom slapped me across the face and cried all the way to her room. Dad dragged me up to my room and told me that," he cringed, "he told me that he was very disappointed in me."

Blaine winced in sympathy. Neither he nor Cooper talked for a minute.

"For weeks mom couldn't look at me without crying, and Dad just wouldn't look at me at all. A couple of weeks after Linda told me she was pregnant, Dad told me that him and Mom had been talking to Linda and her parents," Cooper let out a breath. "They told me that Linda didn't want the baby."

"Oh Coop…"

"I remember being surprised-I shouldn't have been really. I mean," Cooper rolls his eyes, "we were both fourteen years old. We had only been teenagers for two years. Of course she wouldn't want to keep the baby," he wringed his hands together, "but the more I thought about it…the more I realized that-that I wanted to be part of my baby's life. I wanted to see him. I wanted to know him. I wanted the chance to love him."

Blaine felt a lump growing in his throat. His poor brother; Blaine couldn't imagine what it would be like, having a child out there somewhere and not knowing anything about them.

"So I begged my parents to let me be part of his life," Cooper looked angry. "Dad screamed at me, told me I was too young and way too irresponsible to take care of a baby. I went to my room feeling like my life was falling apart and that there was nothing I could do."

Sniffling, Blaine stood up and went to sit next to his brother. He let his head fall on Cooper's shoulder.

"Mom came up later on that day," Cooper said softly. "She sat down next to me and told me that my father was right-that I was much too young to take care of a baby."

Cooper caressed Blaine's arm.

"But…but that they weren't."

Blaine stood up straight.

"Wh-what?"

"My mom told me that she would talk to my dad about adopting the baby." Cooper weaved his fingers with Blaine's. "She always wanted to have a big family. I don't know what she told dad to convince him, but he agreed in the end."

Blaine started to feel cold.

"They started buying the furniture and clothes for my baby." Cooper's voice was shaky. "Mom was ecstatic. Dad got excited in his own way, I guess. He started a trust fund and everything."

The picture in Blaine's hand felt heavy.

"And then when Linda went into labor, I pleaded with my parents to let me go with them. I wanted to be there when my kid was born, and I was hoping to maybe see Linda, but I didn't."

Blaine was starting to feel sick.

"We waited for hours and hours," Cooper let out a cry, "and then this nurse came into the waiting room with this tiny little baby wrapped in a blue blanket-"

"Cooper-"Blaine said.

"And before my parents could move, I ran up to her and took my baby into my arms and started to cry," Cooper wiped his eyes, "and while I held him, Mom and Dad signed the adoption papers."

Panting Blaine looked at the picture in his hand. He stared at Linda's hazel eyes, mocha skin, and dark curly hair.

"Oh…"

"They let me carry the baby out to the car. They let me buckle him in and sit next to him, and they let me take him into the house." Cooper took in a breath. "Before I could set the car seat down, Mom picked him up."

"No," Blaine said.

"She picked my baby up, and she told me that his name was Blaine-Blaine Anthony Anderson."

**A/N-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! I know, I know-another cliff hanger. Sorry! In the next chapter, Blaine and Cooper talk a lot. A LOT. Blaine also has to decide what he'll do when he sees his parents again.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mouth dry Blaine stared at the picture. His mind was refusing to cooperate, and his body was frozen. He must have heard Cooper wrong. There is no way that his brother just told him that he was Blaine's father; no way.

"Blaine?"

Cooper scooted a little closer.

"You're scaring me, Blaine."

"When I was in middle school I noticed something," Blaine said, his voice wooden, "I noticed that Dad had blue eyes and Mom had green eyes."

Cooper didn't say anything.

"They both have light brown hair and thy're pale," Blaine dropped the picture and rubbed his hands together, "and I don't look anything like them."

It had been Blaine's friend Lauren that brought it up when he was thirteen. He had invited her over to work on a science project. After meeting Blaine's parents, they had gone up to his room where Lauren told him that she didn't know that Blaine had been adopted.

"I couldn't understand why I had hazel eyes and dark hair."

"Did-," Cooper picked up the picture, "did you ever ask my parents?"

"I wanted to," Blaine whispered, "I wanted to so badly but…but everyone always said that I looked like you, or that I had Dad's nose and Mom's personality so I just…I figured that I couldn't have been adopted. That…I don't know, maybe I inherited my looks from a distant relative or something not that-"Blaine's voice broke, "not that I was adopted."

It hit Blaine fully then that he was _adopted_. His parents weren't his parents; they were his grandparents. He was raised by his grandparents because his brother, his _father_, had been too young to take care of him.

"Why didn't-"Blaine stood up, "why didn't you tell me sooner?" He paced around the living room, "I'm almost eighteen! Why-" he pulled at his hair, "why couldn't you guys tell me before? Why did you have to lie?"

Cooper reached for him, but Blaine stepped back.

"All these years," Blaine sobbed, "all these years I thought you were my brother. I trusted you!"

"Blaine," Cooper cried, "I've wanted to tell you for years but-"

"God," Blaine was livid, "were you ashamed of me? Did-did you just want to wash your hands of me-"

Before Blaine could speak another word Cooper flew to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't say that," his brother-his father said, "don't you ever say that Blaine." He pulled back to look into Blaine's eyes, "I have never been ashamed of you and I have _never_ wanted to wash my hands of you."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Blaine felt the fight go out of him. He was tired. He was so tired. Cooped pulled him into a hug again.

"I honestly thought you would have a better life if my parents raised you. Dad can be cold, but he already loved you, and in Mom's eyes you were perfect and could do no wrong. I couldn't offer you anything. I was 14."

"You could have told me the truth!" Blaine tried to get out of Coopers embrace, "You could have told me when I was still a kid!"

Cooper screamed, "Don't you think I wanted to!"

"Then why didn't you!"

"Because I had no idea what I was signing!"

That stopped Blaine in his tracks.

"What are you talking about?"

Cooper let go of him and began to pace.

"Linda signed away her rights to you. Closed adoption. She isn't allowed to contact you-not while you're a minor anyways," Cooper licked his lips, "I had no idea open adoption existed. I just…without knowing…dad brought me the papers, and you were in my arms, and I just…I signed. I signed away my parental rights."

"I don't understand." Blaine rubbed his face. For the past few days all Blaine wanted was to spend some time with his brother. Now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep for days or maybe weeks.

"Ok," Cooper took a breath, "God, I know I should have explained better. When we brought you home, my parents grew softer. They were still mad at me, and they still sent me to Dalton, but they weren't avoiding or screaming at me anymore."

Closing his eyes, Cooper slumped back, "I was allowed to change you, to feed you, to hold you. They let me babysit you and take you to the park."

Blaine still didn't understand what Cooper was trying to say.

"What I'm trying to say is that my parents and I used to get along ok. We never got back to the relationship we had before…well before everything happened, but we were doing ok," Cooper said, "and then I made a mistake. I asked my parents when I could tell you that you were my son."

Blaine sat back down.

"Oh," he said, "what…what did they say?"

"Mom took it like a joke," Cooper said, "but when I tried to explain to her that I was being serious, she lost it. She told me that she never wanted you to know that I was your real father. Mom said that it was best if you always thought of me as your brother. Mom said that if you found out the truth, you would be confused."

"Confused?"

"She said that you wouldn't understand. That it would mess you up," Cooper said. "I shouldn't have pushed the issue. I should have kept quiet and asked again when you were older, or until I had a better relationship with my parents, but I didn't. I kept asking. After awhile Mom wouldn't let me be alone with you anymore. If she was in the room with you and I'd come in, she'd pick you up and take you to her room knowing that I wouldn't follow her there."

Blaine remembered that. He would cry every time his mother would take him away. He couldn't understand why she did it.

"A few months after I first brought up telling you that I was your father, my dad came into my room," Cooper said. "He brought the papers that I signed with him. He told me that I had signed a closed adoption contract," he looked up at Blaine. "He said that they were giving me _permission_ to be involved in your life."

"Permission?" Blaine whispered. Cooper nodded.

"I read the contract after he left, and I realized," Cooper chuckled, "I realized he was right; my father was absolutely right. Like Linda, I really shouldn't have been allowed to keep in contact with you. If my parents wanted to, they could have taken you away. They could've taken you away, and I wouldn't know where you'd be or how you would be. "

"They threatened to take me away?"

"Not really," Cooper placated, "not in so many words. They just wanted me to shut up; which I did. I stopped demanding that they tell you the truth. After that I thought things would return to normal."

Blaine sat next to Cooper, "But they didn't."

"My parents were scared that I would tell you anyways. They were terrified to leave me alone with you. I wasn't allowed to baby sit you anymore. I wasn't allowed to take you to the park alone. I wasn't allowed to be with you unless my parents were there."

The sadness and bitterness in Cooper's voice softened Blaine, and he leaned into his brother-his father. Cooper pulled him closer.

"When I was 18, I left for Vermont," Cooper exhaled, "I felt bad for leaving you alone but…you had Mom and Dad. You loved them, and they loved you, and-and I couldn't stand being in that house. I couldn't stand it so I left," Cooper wiped his eyes. "I shouldn't have left. I should have gone to school in Ohio so that I could see you."

Blaine bit his lip, "You…you visited a few times during summer."

Cooper snorted, "I stayed for 10 days over the period of seven years, Blaine."

"Why didn't you stay more?"

"Because it hurt," Cooper said. "It hurt to see you. It hurt to hug you and kiss you. It hurt to hear you call my father-your grandfather-Dad. It hurt so bad, but I couldn't say anything," he took a breath, "and then, when you were fourteen, Dad called."

Blaine winced.

"He-he told me that you were in the hospital. God, Blaine I was so scared. I packed a bag and bought the next ticket to Ohio, and when I saw you lying on that bed, hooked up to wires…," Cooper took a big breath, "Mom and Dad told me you took a boy to the Sadie Hawkins dance. They were crying-"

"Wait," Blaine shook his head, "Dad was crying?"

"Of course he was," Cooper said, "Blaine, your grandfather loves you. I know he doesn't show it and I know he's a bastard but he loves you," Cooper sighed, "I punched him that day, though. He said that you should have never taken a boy to that dance. I told him that it wasn't your fault. Dad said that he would talk to you. He said that you were just going through a phase."

Blaine nodded. A couple of weeks after he came home from the hospital, his dad had taken him to the garage and told Blaine that he thought it be fun to build a car together.

"I lost it," Cooper said, "I told him that he was a horrible father and a son of a bitch, and I hit him," Cooper laughed a little, "I'm not going to lie, punching dad in the face was great. But before I knew what was going on, we were both screaming at each other and throwing punches. Hospital security had to pry us apart," Cooper shrugged, "Mom was hysterical."

"Yea," Blaine murmurs.

"While security escorted us out, I told my dad that I was going to tell you the truth; that you deserved an accepting father. The day before you were released Dad came up to me and reminded me of what I signed. He said that if he wanted to, he could make sure that I'd have no contact with you. Not until you were eighteen at least."

Blaine's blood boils, "He had no right."

"I wish he hadn't," Cooper said, "I couldn't risk not being part of your life so…so I apologized for hitting him but I told him that he had to give you a chance. That he needed to support you. He needed to accept you and love you."

"What," Blaine licked his lips, "what did he say?"

"He said that of course he loved you," Copper grimaced, "that you were his son, and that he would always love you, but that you were just going through a phase. That you were confused."

"Of course."

"I told him that it wasn't a phase. That you being gay wasn't the same as you wearing that Harry Potter shirt until it basically disintegrated in the dryer."

"That was my favorite shirt."

"It looked like a rag a dog chewed up."

"You bought it for me."

"I know," Cooper said, "I bought it for you after mom introduced you to Harry Potter," he sighed. "Anyways, I told Dad that it wasn't a phase. I told him that you wouldn't be bringing a girlfriend home, you'd be bringing a boyfriend."

Blaine nodded, "What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything; he just walked out."

"Sounds like him," Blaine sighed, "so he…reminded you that you're technically not supposed to have any contact with me?"

"Yea," Cooper let out a breath, "Mom told me that she thought it be best if I concentrated on my studies."

"I guess that was her way of saying that she didn't want you visiting me, huh?"

"Got it in one," Cooper said. "I was angry that they were still trying to keep me away from you, but I was scared, too. I was scared that they would do something drastic so that I couldn't even call you. So I went back to Vermont."

Blaine closed his eyes.

"The first day you came back…did you ask Mom and Dad about telling me the truth?"

"No," Cooper said. "I haven't talked to them about that since you stayed at the hospital. I learned my lesson."

In that moment, Blaine didn't know what to think. An hour ago he'd had a mother, a father, and a brother. Now he had grandparents and a father.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you," Blaine inhaled, "did Linda ever try to contact you again?"

Cooper shook his head, "I haven't seen her since she told me she was pregnant with you. I couldn't see her at the hospital, and her parents moved, we moved. I've been tempted to look her up on Facebook or try and find her some other way, but I don't know if she wants to talk to me or not."

"Did she want to give me up?"

"I'm not sure," Cooper said, "maybe her parents forced her like mine did. I don't know. I wish I did though."

Cooper looked at him, "Do you want to meet her?"

"I don't know," Blaine laughed a little, "I feel like I'm in a dream. I feel like none of this is real," he looked up at the ceiling, "I almost feel like we should be on Maury or something."

Cooper touched his hand, "I wanted to wait a little more and tell you when I saw you at Nationals, but I knew that this would upset you. I didn't want to ruin your trip to New York with this."

Blaine is glad Cooper told him now. It would have sucked to have this bomb dropped on him in New York, surrounded by New Directions. No doubt that someone would have found out and spread the news like wildfire.

"What time is it?"

Cooper looked down at his watch, "It's almost three."

Almost three-that meant that school would be out in fifteen minutes. That meant that Blaine had to go home.

"Blaine?" Cooper asked, "Are you ok?"

"I-," he bit his lip, "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't-I don't want to go home. I don't-I don't want to talk to Mom or Dad. I don't know what to say to them."

"You don't have to say anything, Blaine," Cooper smiled at him. "If you want, you don't have to mention any of this to them."

"I don't think I can go back into that house and pretend that I don't know the truth. I'll act all weird and Mom will start to get worried, and Dad will start asking questions, and I'll spill everything and-" Blaine gasped, "oh my God Cooper, what are they going to do? They're going to know you told me, and that will mess everything up and-"

"Hey," Cooper petted his cheek, "you'll be 18 in no time, Blaine. They can't hold much over me anymore."

"They're going to be really mad at you," Blaine said.

Cooper shrugged, "They've been mad at me for over half my life. I'm used to it."

Blaine still wasn't sure.

"If-if I do talk to them about this," Blaine paused, "I don't know what I'd say," he looked at Cooper, "I'm still mad at you, but I'm mad at them too. I wish you would have told me sooner but," he sighed, "I get that Mom and Dad didn't want you to-didn't let you."

"As much as it pains me to say this," Cooper tapped his fingers against the couch, "they-they are your parents. Part of me hates them, for trying to keep me away, but…they gave you a better life than I could have given you."

Blaine remembers the first day Cooper came to visit this week. He remembers the remark his Dad made about Cooper one day having his own children, and how he didn't understand why his brother looked so devastated.

"I think you should take me back home." Blaine stood up.

"Are we-"Cooper stood up too, "I mean I know you're mad at me right now, but do-can I still come see you at Nationals-"

"Of course," Blaine turned towards Cooper, "I love you, Cooper," Blaine looked down at the ground and giggled. "When I was younger…you really were like a-like a second father to me."

Cooper pulled Blaine into a hug.

"When you were a baby, I would sneak into your room after Mom and Dad fell asleep. I'd go up to your crib and look at you, and I would tell you that I love you."

Before Blaine knew what was going on he was sobbing against Cooper's chest. Blaine always wanted his father's approval. When he was a kid it was easier. All he had to do was do his homework and put away his toys, and his father would give him a quick hug and kiss before his mom tucked him in. When his father found out his son was gay, nothing Blaine did was enough. It didn't matter that he got straight A's. It didn't matter that he was the lead singer of the Warblers. It didn't matter that he was a model student.

"Hey, it's ok..." Cooper cradled his head. "It's ok Blaine."

And yet here was Cooper, his brother-his biological father-who has always told Blaine that he was proud of him. Who used to watch over him while he slept, and Blaine thinks that it's just not _fair_.

It takes Blaine a couple of minutes to stop crying.

"Sorry about that."

Cooper smiled, "Don't worry about it. Are you ok?"

"Yea," Blaine wiped his eyes, "yes," he looked at the front door, "Can I have that picture?"

"Of course," Cooper gave him the picture. Blaine looked at it before tucking it into his pocket.

"Do you want to go home still?"

The picture in Blaine's pocket felt as if it was burning him. Blaine didn't know what he was going to tell his parents. He didn't know what was going to happen, but there was no going back.

"Please," Blaine said, "take me home."

**A-N-Sorry for the long wait but I have been studying like crazy for finals. Next chapter will be up in 2 weeks, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The ride home was silent. Blaine's hand hovered over the pocket that held the picture of Cooper and Linda. His mind was whirring with questions and accusations. Part of him wanted to forget everything that Cooper told him. Blaine wanted to believe that Cooper was his brother, and that his parents weren't his grandparents that did everything in their power to keep Blaine's biological father far away from him. For years Blaine wanted to know why his parents hated Cooper. Now that he knew the truth, Blaine would give anything to not know.

"We're almost there."

Blaine nodded. His phone was laying on his knee, the screen black and shiny. Over the past thirty minutes Blaine had been tempted to call Kurt and tell him to come over to his house. However Blaine didn't want Kurt to be there to see what was going to happen. Blaine himself didn't know what was going to happen or what he was going to say when he saw his parents, but it probably wasn't something that Kurt needed to see or hear. Soon Blaine saw his house coming into view.

"I think it's best if you drop me off here."

Cooper turned to him. His brother's knuckles were white against the steering wheel, and Blaine noticed that Cooper's eyes were still rimmed with red. A lump formed in his throat, but Blaine pushed it down.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I think," Blaine grabbed the door handle, "I think this is going to be hard enough without you there-" Cooper looked hurt, "I mean…I don't want them to start screaming at you or anything like that, Coop."

"I can take it," Cooper said. "It's no problem really."

"Please," Blaine swung his backpack over his back, "please let me do this on my own. I promise I'll call you in a couple of hours, ok?"

Cooper looked as if he would follow Blaine out, but he didn't. Instead he tried to smile.

"Call me after you talk to them, ok? Or if something happens. I'll come pick you up and-"

"Ok," Blaine shoved his phone into his other pocket and stepped away from the car, "I'll call you in a little bit, ok, Cooper?"

Blaine ignored Cooper's flinch and grimace. He needed to talk to his parents alone.

"Alright. I love you, buddy. I'll be waiting for your call."

Before Blaine could respond, Cooper drove away. With stinging eyes, Blaine walked to his house. He stood outside on his porch for a couple of minutes, trying to get the courage to go in. His father's car was in the driveway as was his mother's. That meant that his parents were most likely either in the living room or in the den. It meant that as soon as Blaine entered his mom would go to his side to kiss his forehead and ask about his day. Blaine didn't know what to do.

"You can do this Blaine-you can do this."

Hands shaking, Blaine turns the door knob and goes inside his house. The living room is empty, but he could hear murmurs coming from the kitchen. He lets his bag fall to the floor with a thump. The talking stops, and his mother came out to greet him a grin on her lips. Blaine felt sick when she kissed him.

"How was school today, Blaine?"

"Ok," Blaine felt as if he would start yelling at any second, "it was ok." His father was lurking behind his mother, eyes trained on him. Blaine's stomach fell.

"Are you feeling ok?" His mother pressed a hand against his forehead. Blaine stepped out of her reach and went to sit on the couch.

"Honey?"

As mad as Blaine was at Cooper for keeping the truth from him, he was even angrier at his parents-at his grandparents. The memories of them keeping Cooper away stabbed at his mind and heart.

"You're starting to worry me sweetheart."

All those years that Cooper had been gone weren't because he was too busy to visit Blaine. It was because his parents had kept him away with veiled threats of taking Blaine away. Who does that to their child? Who does that to their grandchild?

"Blaine," that was his father, "what's wrong?"

Closing his eyes Blaine slowly took out the picture from his pocket. He put it face down on the coffee table. He heard shuffling and then a gasp.

"Where did you get this?"

His mother grabbed his chin, forcing Blaine to open his eyes. She looked wild.

"Blaine where did you get this photo? Where did you get it?"

His father was staring at the photo his face pale and shocked.

"Answer your mother Blaine," his father said, "where did you get this picture?"

Blaine looked up at his parents, "You know where I got it from."

His mother was already crying. Fat tears were rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto Blaine's knees.

"What did he tell you?" she whispered, "what did he tell you?"

"The truth," Blaine held his head up high, "he told me the truth."

"No," his mother sat next to him and practically pulled Blaine into her lap, "No, no, no he didn't. He didn't tell you the truth."

Blaine tried squirming away, but his mother's grip was tight.

"He did," Blaine stared at his father, "he told me that he's my real father and that this girl is-"

"NO," his mother let go of his chin but grabbed his shoulders, "we're your parents Blaine. You are OUR son, not Cooper's."

Blaine shook his head and broke free of his mother's death grip, "You're my grandparents," he said, "you're my grandparents, and Cooper is my dad and-and you lied to me. You all LIED to me."

"I knew he would do this," his mother stood and started to pace, "I just knew he would do this. I knew he would," she flailed her hands, "put ideas into your head and-"

"How can it be ideas if it's the TRUTH?" Blaine screamed. He stared hard at his parents, "Are you going to deny it? Are you going to tell me that Cooper lied to me? That he isn't my father, and you aren't my grandparents?"

His mother said nothing, but his father nodded.

"No, Cooper told you the truth."

"Anthony PLEASE," his mother cried, "please."

Despite Blaine already knowing it was the truth, having his father actually say in a blunt matter made it all the more real.

"You lied to me," he said, "and not just about this," Blaine took a breath. "Cooper wasn't always too busy to come and see me was he? You just didn't want him anywhere near me."

"He's not your father," his mother said, "Anthony is your father." Wiping her eyes, Blaine's mother kneeled in front of him. She gripped his hands.

"We RAISED you, Blaine. We took care of you, we love you. You are our son-our baby."

"I know," Blaine whimpered, "I'm not-I'm not saying you didn't, but Cooper is my father; he-he loves me. He was always there for me."

_More than my father ever was._

"Cooper was so young," her mother sniffled, "he was only a boy. When he told me that he got his girlfriend pregnant, I didn't know what to think," she shook her head, "it was awful."

"He wanted to keep me," Blaine said, and then he paused. "He told me that he asked you if he could keep me, and you told him that he was too young to have a baby."

"Cooper was too young," his father repeated. He stepped a little closer to Blaine. "He was fourteen Blaine. There was no way that he could take care of you."

"But we could take care of you," his mother brushed Blaine's cheeks, "We've always wanted more children," Blaine looked up at his dad and the words just tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Dad wanted more kids after Cooper?"

Both of his parents seemed to be taken aback by his question.

"Of course," his father said, "we both wanted more children after Cooper."

Somehow Blaine had a hard time believing that but he kept his mouth shut.

"So you told Cooper that you would raise me."

"Of course-it worked out for everybody. Cooper would be able to see you grow up, and your father and I had the chance to be parents again."

Blaine laughed incredulously, "It worked out for everybody? Do you honestly believe that?"

His mother bit her lip.

"I remember that every time Cooper came into the room you would take me away," he said. "You wouldn't let Cooper anywhere near me. I would cry and tell you that I wanted to be with him, but you'd tell me that my brother had been bad," his mother's face lost all color, "why did you do that?"

His mother took a breath, "It was for your own good. We didn't want you to be confused. We wanted you to grow up thinking of Anthony and me as your parents and Cooper as your brother-"

"You're lying," Blaine said. His father glared at him.

"Don't talk to your mother that way, Blaine."

"But she is!" he screams. "She's lying and you're lying too! You didn't keep Cooper away from me because you were scared that I would be confused!" Blaine paused, "you know what I think?" His parents didn't answer him, "I think you didn't tell me because you were afraid that I'd prefer Cooper."

His father's eyes grow wide, and his mother looked at the wall.

"That's enough, Blaine," his father walked towards him. Blaine stepped to the side.

"You kept reminding Cooper of the contract he signed," He ignored his father's livid face, "you kept threatening to keep him away from me."

"I did no such thing!"

"Cooper told me that he signed a closed adoption contract. He told me how you kept reminding him about it. That the last time you told him about it was when I was in the hospital."

"And you believe him?"

"Of course I believe him! Cooper wouldn't lie to me about that."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because he's a better father than you could ever hope to be!" Once Blaine started he couldn't make himself stop, "because he loves me and accepts me and is proud of me! Because he's been like a second father to me ever since I was a kid!"

Panting Blaine stared at his father who was frozen in front of him.

"Blaine," his mother sounded borderline hysterical, "Blaine your father loves you-"

"Not like Cooper does," Blaine said, "Cooper never made me feel bad about who I am. He never told me that being gay was a phase or used my boyfriend against me like you guys did. Cooper loves me unconditionally."

After he's done talking Blaine expects his father to blow up at him or send him up to his room. What he doesn't expect is for his father to calmly step back, shoulders hunched and go into his office.

"How could you say that to him?" his mother asked. "Did Cooper put you up to this?"

"No!" Blaine yells, "All Cooper did was tell me the truth, Mom."

"Your father LOVES you, Blaine."

"I didn't say he didn't love me," Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "I just-" he sat down, "Cooper was always there for me, mom. He accepted me no questions asked no matter what…my dad…"

His mother sat next to him. She was shaking.

"Perhaps we should have told you a long time ago," her voice was tight, "maybe if we did, things would have been better."

"I know why Cooper didn't tell me," Blaine didn't miss his mother's flinch, "but why didn't you?"

It took his mother a while to answer.

"You had just turned three when Cooper mentioned telling you the truth. I told him that we'd tell you when you were forty, because I honestly thought he was joking," she paused, "I wanted to think that he was joking." Her fingers clenched, "But he kept asking, and I realized that was serious. That he wanted to tell you that he was your father, and we were your grandparents, and I got scared."

Blaine nodded.

"You were right. I was scared that you would start going to Cooper with everything. I was scared that you wouldn't recognize us as your parents but as your grandparents. I was terrified of losing you. In a way we felt as if we already lost Cooper. We couldn't bear to lose you, too."

"Cooper said you guys were getting along ok."

"We were," she said, "there was still some tension of course but I wasn't screaming at him anymore, and your father wasn't outright ignoring him," his mother sighed. "It was better."

"Except Cooper kept asking you to one day tell me the truth."

"I got mad," his mother said, "I got so mad at him. I felt as if he was trying to take you away. I felt like if we told you the truth I would lose a son again."

Rubbing his eyes Blaine tried to process what his mom just said.

"Cooper said you guys weren't mad at him anymore-at least not much. That everything was going ok. How did you lose him?"

"Through our stupidity," his mother laughed. "We weren't really mad at Cooper anymore. How could we be? He gave us another son-he gave us you."

"And you thought he would try to take me away."

Blaine doesn't know if Cooper would have really tried to take him away or not. He doesn't know how his life would have turned out if he had known early on that his beloved brother was actually his father. It's odd that his parents apparently thought that if Blaine knew the truth, he would prefer being with Cooper because, despite being lied to all of his life, Blaine liked being with his brother more than he liked being with his parents.

"Yes," his mother's voice sounds weak, "we were afraid."

Silence.

"He couldn't have taken me away from you."

"We knew."

Blaine tried not to let his anger get the best of him.

"Of course we knew he couldn't take you away from us-not really. In the eyes of the law, you were our son but," she looked at him, "from an early age Cooper was your favorite person. Your father and I didn't think too much of it to be honest. After all when I was little, I worshipped my older sister. She was everything to me. "

Blaine nodded.

"But Cooper started spending even more time with you and kept asking us to tell you the truth when you were older, and we realized that even if Cooper could never physically take you away from us, he could easily become your parent."

"I think I need to be alone," Blaine said, "please."

He stood up. Blaine didn't look at his mom.

"I'll be down here, ok?"

Blaine didn't answer. He went up to his room. Once inside, he shut the door and launched himself into his bed. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it.

He screamed because his entire life had been a lie.

He screamed because he didn't know what this meant for him and his parents.

He screamed because he didn't know what was going to happen to Cooper.

He screamed because he didn't know what to do.

When Blaine couldn't force another scream out, he dug his cell phone out of his pocket. There was a message from Cooper that he ignored for the time being. He went to his contact list and sent a message to Kurt.

_Can I come over? Please?_

He received a reply in seconds.

_Of course. What's wrong?_

_I'll tell you when I get there. Love you._

_Love you, too._

Blaine shoved a shirt and some sweatpants into his gym bag. He also bagged his toothbrush and deodorant and gel. He didn't want to stay in his home. He wanted to be far away from his parents and far away from Cooper. Swinging the bag over his shoulder, Blaine walked down the stairs. His mother was sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the picture Cooper had given Blaine.

"Blaine?" she eyed his gym bag, "where are you going?"

"I can't stay here." Just looking at his mother made Blaine feel as though he was choking. "Can I stay at Kurt's?"

His mother turned her head towards the den.

"Blaine-"

"Please," he said, "I can't stay here. Please."

Rubbing her eyes, his mom nodded, "Just for tonight. I want you back home tomorrow-before noon, ok?"

"Thanks Mom."

Before his mother could try to hug him or anything, Blaine left the house. He threw the bag into the passenger seat before taking off down the road. Blaine turned on the radio to full volume. He hoped that music would take his mind off what was happening, but it didn't work. When he arrived at Kurt's house, Blaine was ready to lose it. He couldn't stop shaking and his head was pounding. He just wanted to crawl into his boyfriends arms and sleep for days.

After grabbing his bag, Blaine trudged to the Hummel's front door and knocked. Within seconds Kurt opened the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's arms, "are you ok?"

"No," Blaine let his bag drop to the ground. "They lied to me, Kurt. My entire family lied to me."

Kurt blinked, "What do you mean?"

Blaine shook his head. He could see Kurt's family lingering in the hallway.

"Can we go to your room?"

"Sure."

Blaine doesn't hear what Burt says to Kurt. He doesn't register Carole's worried gaze or Finn's frown. He doesn't even notice when Kurt takes him to his room, his voice soft and gentle. All he can think about is the lies his family told him, and how he was ever going to get over it.

**A/N-Sorry this is late-working on chapter 7 now!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Kurt took Blaine's hand into his own, he broke. Tears ran down Blaine's cheeks, and he all but threw himself at Kurt.

"Blaine," his boyfriend whispered in his ear, "Blaine what's wrong? What happened?"

"They lied to me," Blaine cried, "they all lied to me. They've been lying to me since I was born."

Kurt led his boyfriend to the bed and held him. Blaine tried to stop crying, but he couldn't. Kurt ran his hands up and down his back and whispered nonsense words in his ear. Blaine took a deep breath and relaxed into his boyfriend.

"What happened?"

Blaine rubbed his eyes, "Cooper-Cooper took me out of school so that we could talk," Kurt nodded, "we-we went to his friends place to talk and-and-" he stuttered and reached into his pocket. He handed Kurt the picture of Cooper and Linda. Kurt examined the picture. He looked confused.

"My parents aren't my real parents," his boyfriend gasped, "these are my real parents."

Kurt was quiet.

"Blaine," his voice was high and soft, "Blaine, this is your _brother_."

He nodded and curled a little into himself.

"Cooper's your father?"

Blaine feels his eyes stinging again.

"Oh," Kurt hugs him again, "Oh Blaine I'm so, so sorry."

"Why did they lie to me, Kurt?"

His boyfriend doesn't say anything. Blaine was grateful. He doesn't know how long they stayed like that. After a while he moved out of Kurt's embrace and leaned against the headboard. Kurt grabbed a couple of tissues and handed them to Blaine and waited for him to calm down.

"Cooper was only fourteen," he said, "Linda-my biological mom-wasn't going to keep me. My parents-" he paused, "Cooper's parents said that he couldn't raise a baby on his own so they adopted me and raised me as their own and Cooper was supposed to be my brother and-"

"Ok," Kurt held his hands up, "try and calm down," he leaned in. Blaine inhaled. Kurt looked at the picture in his hand again, "is…is that why your parents don't like Cooper then? Because he got a girl pregnant when he was fourteen?"

"Not really," Blaine said. "They were afraid that Cooper would tell me the truth. They were afraid that I would grow too close to him. That he would be like a father to me, not a brother," Blaine laughed, "that still ended up happening."

"Your parents know that you know then?"

Blaine scoffed. "Yea they do. They weren't really happy. They tried to make it Cooper's fault somehow- they tried telling me that I shouldn't believe him. That he was lying."

"I don't think your brother-"Kurt stumbled over the word, "would lie to you about something this big."

"That's what I told them," Blaine licked his lips, "then they said that they didn't want me to be confused," Kurt looked at him odd, "that if I'd known that Cooper was my dad, I'd be confused, and that they didn't want that," Blaine shrugged, "I just-I don't understand," he looked at Kurt, "I don't think I would have been confused if they had told me."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"What hurts the most is that Cooper _wanted_ to be there for me. He wanted to take care of me, even when his parents adopted me," he looked down at the bed, "even when my mom was trying to keep us apart, he still took better care of me than my own father," he paused, "than my own grandfather."

Blaine stopped breathing, "Oh my God."

"What?" Kurt said, "What is it?"

"Kurt-Kurt I totally went off on my Dad."

"You what?"

Blaine fell back on the bed and covered his face with his hands.

"I _yelled _at my Dad, Kurt. I basically said he sucked, and that I preferred Cooper over him," Blaine sighed, "I feel bad-I do but it's true," he looked at Kurt, "Cooper was always there for me. He was the one to take me to the park. He took me out to ice cream. He always listened to me. He never made me feel bad for being who I was and my dad," Blaine let out a shaky sigh, "I always felt as if he was judging me…like I wasn't enough; like he wanted to _mold_ me into something better." The bed shifted as Kurt came to lie next to him. "After I screamed at him, I thought he'd get mad at me but he didn't. He just got really quiet and left."

"What did your mom say?"

Blaine squirmed, "She told me that my dad loved me. That he had been so happy when they adopted me, because he always wanted more children."

"I see."

"I don't believe her," Blaine said, "I think my mom wanted more children, and my dad just couldn't think of a way to say no."

"No," Kurt kissed his cheek, "I don't think they lied about that, Blaine."

Blaine ignored Kurt. "Did you know that my dad kept threatening to take me away from Cooper?"

"How?" Kurt asked, "Didn't Cooper live with you and your parents?"

"They tricked him," Blaine's voice wobbled, "they tricked him into signing a closed adoption. Cooper didn't know. He said he just signed the paper."

Kurt nodded.

"Cooper said that when he started asking my parents to tell me the truth that-that my dad 'reminded' Cooper of the contract he'd signed. That he reminded Cooper that he technically shouldn't even be part of my _life_. That they were allowing him to live under the same roof that I was."

It still hurt. He doesn't understand how his dad could have thrown that back at Cooper's face. How he could have calmly informed his son that he could take away Blaine and make sure Cooper had no contact with him whatsoever. How could anyone do that to their own child?

"Cooper said that the last time my dad reminded him of the contract was after the Sadie Hawkins dance." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "He told Dad that he should support me and Dad," Blaine bit back his sob, "Dad said that it was a phase."

Kurt cooed at him and cradled Blaine in his arms. Blaine didn't cry again but his chest felt tight and full. Blaine closed his eyes and let his boyfriend comfort him.

()()()()

"Blaine?"

Someone was shaking his shoulders.

"Blaine, wake up."

Moaning Blaine blinked his eyes opened. Kurt was looking down at him, a fond smile on his face.

"Hey sleepy head…you fell asleep."

Blaine looked around him. The sky outside was getting dark. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two hours," Kurt sat down next to him, "I didn't want to wake you up."

Blaine chuckled, "You should have. You must have been bored."

"Not really," Kurt said, "I caught up on some reading," he grabbed Blaine's hand and tugged. "Are you hungry? Dinner is ready."

Blaine bit his lip.

"Did-did anybody come up when I was asleep?"

Kurt nodded, "Dad did…I didn't tell him anything," Kurt shrugged, "I just told him that you were having some trouble with your parents, but I didn't tell him why."

"Thanks," Blaine stood up and stretched. He felt his back pop. Kurt looked at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Drained," Blaine said, "a little better I guess," he dug his phone out of his pocket. He had two messages. There was a message from his mom reminding Blaine to come back home the next day and one from Cooper. Blaine didn't read that one. Kurt got up, crossed the room, and opened the door.

"Come on-I promise we won't talk about this during dinner, if you don't want to."

Blaine nodded and followed his boyfriend to the kitchen. Burt, Carole, and Finn were already there setting the table. Carole smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. Blaine hugged her back.

"How have you been, Blaine?"

"It's been a long week," was all Blaine said. Carole nodded.

"Well, we're glad you could be with us today. Go on have a seat."

When Blaine sat down Finn was already half way through his food. Burt kept shooting weird glances at him but thankfully said nothing. Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted to tell all of Kurt's family what was happening at his house. He didn't really want to burden them with his problems. After dinner Blaine followed Kurt back to his room. They talked a little more before putting in a movie. Halfway through it, Blaine received another message from Cooper. His brother wanted to know how he was doing.

"Blaine?"

He looked at Kurt, "Cooper sent me a text."

"Are you going to answer him?"

Blaine's finger hovered over his phone, "What do I say?" he put the phone down. "Hey Cooper, still coming to grips with the fact that you're actually my father, and my parents are my grandparents, but apart from that I'm doing great?"

Kurt scooted closer, "I think you should text him something. He's worried."

He passed the phone to Kurt, "Could…could you text him for me?"

Kurt took the phone from his hand, "What do you want me to say to him?"

"Tell him I'm at your house, and that I'm ok," he breathed out, "tell him I'll talk to him later."

Blaine watched Kurt text Cooper. He felt bad for not personally responding, but Blaine wasn't ready to talk to Cooper just yet. Maybe he would be tomorrow. They finished the rest of the movie in silence. Afterwards Blaine kept yawning so much that Kurt decided they better go to sleep.

"But it's early," Blaine said rubbing his eyes. Kurt smiled at him.

"You're falling asleep, Blaine," he pushed him until Blaine was lying on the bed.

Blaine smacked his lips, "Is your dad going to come up here and kill me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and shimmied out of his pants, "I think you'll be fine, Blaine," Kurt took off his shirt and shoes and crawled into bed next to Blaine.

"No skin regimen?"

"Not today," Kurt said. He pulled Blaine close to him, "Go to sleep ok?" he kissed Blaine's cheek, "you need it."

"I love you," Blaine said closing his eyes, "did I ever tell you that?"

He could feel his boyfriend smile into his neck, "You might have mentioned it once or twice before," Kurt paused, "I love you too."

()()()()

When Blaine woke up he was alone in Kurt's bed. Squinting he sat up and looked around. He heard the shower going. Humming, Blaine fell back into the pillow. A second later, yesterday's events came crashing back into his mind. Leaning over the bed, Blaine grabbed his phone. He had three messages. One was from Cooper and two were from his mom, reminding him to be back home at noon.

Blaine still didn't know what he was going to do when he went home. He can't deny the truth. He's not going to ignore the fact that his parents are his grandparents. He doesn't know how to talk to Cooper either. Was Cooper expecting Blaine to address him as a parent figure? Does he want Blaine to keep treating him the same? Groaning, Blaine pulled Kurt's covers over his head. He remembers what he told his father the day before and he cringes. Blaine doesn't know how he's going to face him. Maybe the reason his dad didn't react yesterday was because he was too shocked to.

"Hey," someone pulled the covers off, "are you ok?"

"No," Blaine moaned, "Kurt I don't know what to do. I don't want to go back home."

Kurt sat down and ran a hand through Blaine's stiff gelled hair, "Are you going to talk to your parents?"

"I have to," Blaine said, "We talked-" he paused, "ok I kind of screamed at them a little yesterday. They told me some truths but that was it. I don't really know what we're going to do now," he sighed, "I don't know what's going to happen to Cooper."

"I know," his boyfriend said, "what do you want to happen?"

Blaine shrugged, "Honestly? I don't know," he laughed. "Right now I'd settle for being able to talk to my parents without losing it."

"Do you have to go home today? Can't you convince your mom that you need a little more time away?"

"No," he said, "If I try to convince my mother, she'll get upset and come down here to get me. Not to mention that she'll probably go and try to hunt down Cooper. That would end in disaster."

"Ok," Kurt got up, "do you want to take a shower?"

"Please."

()()()()

After Blaine had showered and dressed, Kurt led him downstairs. Finn was eating in front of the TV, but Kurt's parents weren't anywhere. His boyfriend sat Blaine down in the kitchen.

"I'll make you some pancakes." Kurt opened the fridge and took out the milk. Blaine smiled.

"You're the best."

As Kurt prepared breakfast, Blaine thought more about his situation. He needed to think about what he was going to say to his parents once he got home. He needed to think about what he wanted to do now that he knew the truth. One thing Blaine knew he wanted was for Cooper and his parents to get along-or at least tolerate each other. However, Blaine doubted that would ever happen. After so many years of being pushed away from his son by his own parents, Cooper probably doesn't want to do much with them. Not to mention that Blaine's own parents still held so much resentment towards their son. Blaine was somewhat confused about that. He could understand why they got mad when Cooper got his girlfriend pregnant so young. Blaine could even understand why they got mad when Cooper suggested they tell Blaine that he was the father. What he can't understand is why they've held on to their hate. Why they would alienate their own child in exchange for their grandson.

Kurt set down a plate full of pancakes covered in condensed milk and strawberry jam. Blaine licked his lips.

"Dude," Finn wandered in, "are you making pancakes?" he pouted. "How come-"

Kurt pushed a plate of pancakes dripping with syrup into Finn's hands. The taller boy grinned and went back to the living room to watch TV. Kurt sat down with his own stack of pancakes and started to pour syrup on them.

"Have you thought of a plan?"

Blaine cut up his pancakes and shook his head.

"I know what I want…but I don't know how to get it," he popped a piece of pancake in his mouth, "I mean-"

"Chew, Blaine," Kurt rolled his eyes, "and then swallow."

Blaine grinned. Kurt pointed a finger at him, "Don't even think about it."

"As I was saying," Blaine said, "I know what I want. I want my parents and Cooper to get along. I want them," he waved his hand around, "I want Cooper to-" he sighed, "I'm still mad at Cooper. I'm still mad at my parents, but I want them to get along. I love them."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "But what do you want out of them, Blaine?"

"I…" Blaine started to say, "I don't understand."

Kurt dropped his fork and came closer. "Say Cooper and your parents started talking to each other again. Say they got to the point where they were actually happy to see each other and you were no longer in the middle, what do you want out of them?" Blaine looked confused. "What I'm trying to say is that…do you want to keep treating them as you have all your life? Do you want Cooper to still be your brother? Do you still want your parents to be your parents?"

Blaine picked at his breakfast, "It's all I've ever known," he shrugged, "True…Cooper has always been kind of like a second father to me. More so when I was younger," he bit his lip, "but I've always seen him as my brother who was my father figure. I've never seen him as my father," he looked at Kurt, "and I don't think I can look at my parents as my grandparents. I mean…despite everything that's happened, they've raised me, Kurt. I love them."

His boyfriend nodded, "I know," he touched Blaine's hand, "I think it's very important that you talk to your parents about this-and to Cooper as well," he paused, "However, I think that maybe you should be careful with Cooper."

"I know."

Despite what happened yesterday, Blaine knows that he and his parents could find some middle ground. He knows that eventually, the whole thing will blow over. It wouldn't be so easy with Cooper. His brother had wanted to tell Blaine the truth for years. Blaine wasn't sure what Cooper wanted from him. Did Cooper want Blaine to treat him more like a father? Blaine didn't know.

After they finished breakfast, Blaine took a quick shower and gathered all his things. Kurt saw him out the door. He kissed Blaine and wished him luck.

"Text me later, ok?"

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's back. Blaine wished he could stay at the Hummel's a little longer, but he knew he couldn't.

"Ok," Blaine stepped back, "bye."

Blaine walked to his car and opened it. He threw his bag on the backseat before getting into the front. Kurt was standing outside the door, leaning against the frame of the door. He waved at Blaine, and Blaine waved back before starting the car. He took a breath and turned on the car. Within seconds, he was on the road and back to his house. On the way there, Blaine thought of what he wanted to say. He wanted to let his parents know that he was upset that his family lied to him. He wasn't really upset that his parents are his grandparents and his brother his father, even if it does sound like one of those telenovelas Kurt swears he doesn't watch. He's just wants to understand.

When Blaine reached his house, he hesitated at the door. His hand hovered over the door knob, shaking. He looked back at his car. Part of him wanted to run back to the safety of Kurt's house but Blaine knew he couldn't run forever; not from this.

"You can do this," Blaine told himself, "You can do this."

Taking a breath, Blaine opened the door and went into his house. He walked into the living room and came face to face with his dad.

"Blaine," his father's eyes looked red, "we need to talk."

**A/N-Sorry this is late. Don't you just love it when you're doing a group project that somehow turns into a solo project? Yea...it's awesome. I'm already a thousand words into the new chapter so...hopefully school won't hold me back that much.**


End file.
